Berbeda
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: FFC Valentine — Valentine yang sama, yang tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari lain ... tiba-tiba terasa berbeda dengan adanya cokelat abal itu. Mengapa?


_Disclaimer :_ © **Yoshihiro Togashi**

_Warning : _**OOC.**

* * *

**Berbeda**

by** dilia shiraishi  
**

* * *

_Valentine..._

_._

Kebanyakan orang menganggap kalau Valentine adalah hari yang begitu istimewa. Hari Kasih Sayang-dimana kita berbagi kehangatan pada orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta bagi para gadis, plus hari memberikan cokelat pada orang yang disukai.

Ya, mungkin itu hari yang istimewa. Tapi baginya tidak.

Valentine itu sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya dengan hari yang lain. Tak ada yang istimewa, kecuali banyaknya diskon di pinggir jalan yang mempromosikan produk cokelat mereka, atau dipenuhinya seluruh warna di dunia ini dengan sapuan warna mengerikan bertitel _pink_.

Ya, sama saja. Tak ada yang berbeda.

_._

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut putih berjalan santai di jalanan yang mulai ramai pagi itu. Ia melirik sekeliling, memutar bola matanya, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaket. Hari ini begitu dingin. Namun meski cuaca tak bersahabat, jalanan yang dilaluinya ini benar-benar penuh kebisingan. Sejak jam setengah enam pagi saja, orang-orang sudah banyak berkumpul.

Mengapa?

Oh, tentu saja untuk membeli cokelat atau benda-benda lain sebagai kado Valentine. Segala benda yang dibalut bungkusan pink dengan pita merah atau emas itu sungguh membuatnya mual. Bagaimana tidak? Di setiap sudut jalan-bahkan trotoar, dipenuhi dengan _sale_ benda-benda dengan warna mencolok mata tadi.

Dia sih hanya tergiur dengan cokelatnya. Tapi untuk benda-benda pink tadi itu... tidak. Terima kasih. Lagipula ia tak pernah peduli dengan yang namanya Valentine. Bukan hari Valentine pun, ia selalu membeli cokelat kok. Jadi ia tak butuh hari spesial segala untuk mendapatkan cokelat. Hasratnya untuk cokelat tak bisa ditunda hingga hari tak penting ini, kan?

Maka dengan menghela napas, anak lelaki itu mempercepat langkahnya-berlari menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan untuk pertemuannya dengan ketiga teman yang lain.

"Yo, Killua!" terdengar suara familiar di telinga anak berambut putih itu. Dia menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan tua tak terpakai. Mereka terlihat lega-akhirnya orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu muncul juga.

"Hmm. Mau kemana kita?" anak yang dipanggil Killua-yang berambut putih- menyahut ogah-ogahan. Udara dingin yang bertiup membuatnya sedikit mengantuk, memaksanya untuk makin merapatkan jaket.

Sosok pemuda lain dengan rambut pirang menjawab pertanyaannya, "Tempat Les Kilat Membuat Cokelat!" ia bersuara girang seraya mengangkat kotak berisi bahan-bahan makanan dengan semangat.

Killua mengerjapkan mata, "Hah?" ia melongo bodoh di depan teman-temannya yang tampak begitu sumringah.

Pemuda yang tadi menjawab pertanyaan memutar bola mata kesal, "Sejak kapan kau jadi budek? Tempat Les Kilat Membuat Cokelat. Kita akan belajar masak cokelat disana. Ada yang salah dengan itu?" ia mengedikkan kepala heran.

"Tidak, sih. Tapi kupikir kita akan memburu para Laba-laba itu, eh?" si anak dengan rambut putih itu masih sungkan dengan jawaban tadi. Seperti ada yang salah baginya. Bukan, bukan ada yang salah. Tapi MEMANG salah.

"Yah, untuk Hari Kasih Sayang ini... Lupakan sejenak dulu penjahat seperti mereka. Lebih baik kita membuat cokelat untuk diberikan pada orang tersayang kita, kan?" pemuda lainnya-yang bertubuh tinggi tegap, dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya- mengibaskan tangan tak sabar. "Sudahlah, banyak protes kau." lanjutnya ketika melihat gelagat Killua akan menyela.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kalian sajalah."

Dan dengan itu, keempat pemuda tadi meninggalkan tempat berdiri mereka. Berjalan menuju lokasi les memasak cokelat yang bahkan belum mereka tentukan.

.

* * *

Keempat pemuda itu-**Killua, Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio**- menatap lekat-lekat hasil kerja keras mereka dua jam yang lalu. Sebuah benda yang sepertinya tak bisa dimakan dan berwarna cokelat pekat-bahkan menuju hitam, tergeletak apik di hadapan mereka. Ya, itulah cokelat hasil gotong royong mereka.

Dibentuk menjadi hati, namun sayang sekali nampaknya cokelat itu jauh dari bentuk hati. Yang terjadi justru setiap bagian cokelat tersebut terlihat retak samar, permukaan tidak rata, tampak beberapa bercak pertanda cokelat itu akan langsung pecah jika disentuh. Di atas cokelat itu juga tertulis kalimat _'Hepi Valentin'_ yang terbuat dari fla putih. Hampir tak terbaca jika kau tak melihatnya sampai matamu keluar, karena tulisan itu begitu kabur, berantakan, dan tercorat-coret di sana-sini.

**Intinya :** _sebuah cokelat yang mengerikan._

Yaa, namun itulah yang berhasil mereka sajikan. Sungguh memprihatinkan. Patut diberi sumbangan.-?-

Mereka berempat saling pandang, kemudian dengan serentak menghela napas lelah. Pasrah. Itu yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Pasrah kepada takdir yang sudah memberitahukan bahwa mereka memang tak bakat memasak cokelat.

Kurapika-pemuda dengan rambut pirang-mendesah pelan, "Ya sudahlah, ini hasil terbagus yang bisa kita buat. Daripada itu." ucapnya sambil menunjuk lunglai sampah-sampah cokelat yang menggunung sempurna di tong sampah besar belakang mereka.

Ketiga teman lainnya menoleh, dan mengacungkan jempol pada Kurapika.

Memang cokelat di atas meja itulah cokelat terbaik mereka. Lainnya sangat mengenaskan. Terlalu mengenaskan untuk dideskripsikan. Benar-benar akan membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya menangis, saking ancurnya cokelat-cokelat di tong sampah itu.

Setelah dengan sangat tidak rela terus-terusan menghela napas, mereka berempat kemudian membungkus cokelat mereka menggunakan _food wrapping_. Sesudah itu, Leorio beranjak mengambil pita-yang dicolong dari rambut Biske- untuk menghias cokelat itu agar tidak terlihat jeleknya. Setidaknya, usaha mereka sangat bagus meski nyatanya cokelat itu tetap terlihat aneh. Sangat aneh malah iya.

Sebab meski sudah melakukan segenap upaya, cokelat tersebut masih tetap terlihat jelek. Dan itu membuat mereka berempat tak bisa puas akan hasil karya sendiri. Kentara sekali lewat cahaya mata, kalau mereka begitu kecewa atas cokelat ini. Dalam hati mereka mengutuk mbak-mbak nggak becus yang sok-sok bisa mengajari mereka membuat cokelat-Mbak Kuroro.

Untuk beberapa lama, mereka semua tertunduk dalam diam. Menyesali hilangnya duit mereka ke pelukan si Mbak Kuroro. Menyesali kebodohan mereka yang mau saja ditipu si Mbak Kuroro. Mengutuki si Mbak Kuroro yang sudah merampok duit mereka secara tidak langsung. Menyumpahi agar tempat les abal bernama _'Genei Ryodan'_ itu segera diterjang ombak besar yang berasal dari Laut Cina Selatan sehingga dapat hancur berkeping-keping.

Terus. Terus terdiam. Meresapi keheningan yang terbentuk oleh kekecewaan. Terus. Terus. Sampai kau menabrak tiang... Terus. Terus. Sampai kemudian sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Ah sudahlah! Kita harus bersemangat! Ayo bawa ini, Killua! Untukmu saja! Kami akan membeli cokelat lain di toko untuk kami konsumsi. Nih! Penuh rasa cinta persahabatan dari kami!" terdengar suara Gon bergaung di telinga Killua. Dan tanpa disadarinya, cokelat gaje mereka berempat sudah tersorok dalam-dalam di pelukannya sendiri.

* * *

.

Sama. Sama saja. Tak ada yang berbeda.

Sama. Sama saja. Kecuali apa yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah cokelat aneh bin abal berada di hadapannya, ditatap dalam-dalam. Sebuah cokelat yang sangat memprihatinkan, tak akan ada yang mau memakan, sangat cocok dibuang dengan nampan.-?-

**Intinya sudah jelas :**_ sebuah cokelat yang mengerikan. Jangan dimakan. Atau kau akan butuh obat pencahar sehabis makan._

Tapi rasanya bukan itu yang ditangkap oleh Killua.

Ia yang selalu sendiri, ia yang selalu kesepian, ia yang tidak punya teman, ia yang hidupnya membosankan, ia yang pembunuh bayaran...

...membuatnya menangkap maksud lain dari adanya cokelat tersebut.

_Perjuangan, kekompakan, persahabatan, kasih sayang, manis, pahit, perhatian, kebersamaan, ketekunan..._

Ya, menurutnya itulah inti dari cokelat tersebut. Cokelat yang seharusnya sudah masuk tong sampah saking buruknya. Tapi tidak juga. Sepertinya ia akan suka cokelat ini.

Sepertinya ia akan memakan cokelat ini dengan senyum. Walau nanti ia membutuhkan obat... tak apa. Jarang-jarang ia merasa seperti ini. Merasa diistimewakan, merasa punya teman setia... Ia mengakui kalau itu berhasil membuat hatinya hangat dan terenyuh. Meski mungkin ketiga temannya tak punya maksud seperti itu sih. Tapi sekali lagi, tak apa.

Karena sepertinya...

...cokelat ini mampu membuatnya ingin menangis-entah karena apa. Membuatnya merasakan tak kesepian lagi. Membuatnya mengerti arti persahabatan-padahal ia tahu cokelat itu abal.

.

Yah, ia akui ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Tidak sama dengan sebelumnya. Ini menjadi hari spesialnya.

Semua karena cokelat gagal itu.

-

_Karena cokelat itu..._

_...Valentine jadi terasa berbeda..._

* * *

**FIN.**

_Jumlah kata : _1.250_ di Ms. Word (all)_**  
**

Sungguh gaje. Ada yang ngerti ceritanya nggak? Soalnya saya sendiri nggak ngerti.**'--a**


End file.
